iSee Clouds
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: Sam loves hanging out in the lawn outside Principal Franklin's office to look at clouds. Little did she know she was going to have company that day. Seddie oneshot. It's more friendship, but it definitely has some Seddie moments.


**disclaimer: yes. i disclaim. **

**A/N: i know i have an unfinished fic.. iTherefore Conclude. I'm stuck tho. lol. But eh, we'll see what happens. REVIEW PEOPLE! hope you like. :)**

iSee Clouds

Sam lay on her back and felt the edges of the grass lightly prickle her skin through her thin shirt. This spot was her hiding place when she just wanted to "chillax" and get some alone time. It was located outside principal Franklin's office window. She lay down on a blind spot where, even if he consciously tried to look for her, he wouldn't be able to find her. The bushes and trees above provided enough shade for protection from the sun yet not too much that it would disrupt her view of the sky and the passing cars. It was the perfect place to stay if she wanted to cut class. Unless a teacher happened to wander outside, which she doubted since class was going on, she won't get caught. The only person who knew she went there was Gary the Gardener. He didn't mind. She usually shared her beef jerky, or whatever processed meat snack she had, with him.

Just a few more weeks and it was summer. She didn't see the need to stay in class, especially Ms. Briggs'. She knew she knew she would pass with at least a C and that was good enough for her. Sam was the master of slacking. It was more complicated than it looked, actually. People thought slacking just meant not doing any work. Oh how they were wrong! Kids who didn't do any work at all were dead-beats and usually get left behind a couple grades. Slacking, on the other hand was an art form. It was picking your moments. It was knowing just the right amount of work one needed to do to pass. It varied from teacher to teacher and subject to subject. Now, with summer looming ahead, she earned her rest.

She just wanted to lay down on the grass and look at the clouds. She loved times like these. People usually thought she was too loud or crazy or obnoxious or.. some other synonym to "Sam". But hey, she didn't need to be like that all the time. There were times when she wanted to lay in silence and gather her thoughts, too. Maybe she didn't write poetry or play guitar or draw like those other "rebel with a soft side" kids. But she did like looking at clouds.

She and Carly used to do this all the time when they were younger. They used to try and spot different animals and figures formed by random cumulus and cirrus clouds. Then they would make up stories connecting the figures they saw. It would be a game sometimes, who would be able to make the craziest stories. It was one of the few things Sam was able to beat Carly in, aside from who would be able to eat a bucket of chicken the fastest. The latter didn't mind, they were never competitive with each other (Shane was the one exception). They always knew and accepted who was good at what. Carly was always the cerebral one, while Same was the adventurous and imaginative one. They hadn't been cloud-seeing lately, though. Carly was busy with school and extracurriculars, like student government, and all that. Sam couldn't blame her. Her best friend was meant to do great things. She might even be president one day! That wouldn't be so bad since Sam would DEFINITELY get some form of immunity. HA!!

As she thought about the perks of being the first female president's best friend, she heard footsteps and a few twigs snap a few feet away. She pushed herself slightly up with her elbows. "Hey, Gary! I got this new chicken teriyaki flavored jerky from Hong Kong." She dug into her backpack to retrieve her jerky. "My mom got it from this Chinese guy she plays mahjong with. And don't ask me what mahjong is, I have no..." When she looked up, it wasn't Gary.

"Sam?"

"Eh. It's you," she said, putting her beef jerky back in her bag. She would usually run away if it was someone besides Gary who stumbled upon her. But seeing as it was just her sort-of favorite tech weenie, she stayed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be climbing out of a teacher's butt somewhere?"

"I already did. Aren't you supposed to be in jail right now?" He fired back as he brushed away the branches blocking his way.

"I broke out," she said as she scooted over, giving him permission to sit beside her. After all these years, they still hadn't grown tired of bickering. But they had learned to mellow out. Sam learned to hit him less and Freddie learned to counter her verbal attacks. He did learn from the master, after all.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked as she resumed resting her head on the grass and looked up at the clouds. She spotted one that started to take the form of small wings.

"Mr. Filibuster sent us home early. I saw your feet stick out from the bushes." Sam didn't reply and just continued staring up above. Freddie, wondering what the big deal was, lay his head down, resting it on top of his intertwined hands. "So what are you looking at?"

"Two monkeys on a race car, one of them holding an umbrella."

"What?"

"Up there," she pointed to the left and not taking her eyes off it.

Freddie followed the invisible line, starting from the tip of her finger to the sky. All he saw were random fluffy clouds. He lifted his head a millimeter or so and squinted, trying to see what she saw. Nothing. He blew off some extra air from his mouth as a sign of resignation. "I don't see anything. How is that a monkey?"

"Open your eyes, dude. Look at it in a different way," Sam stated as she turned her head a few degrees and looked back at the wings she saw earlier. It was still there but it started to take some form. It seemed to be connected to something... maybe a cat.

"Sam, they're just clouds. Visible bodies of--"

"water droplets or ice particles suspended in the atmosphere. Stop quoting wikipedia, I know what clouds are. Geez. I thought you were smart. They're not _just_ water droplets." Sam shifted closer to him and pointed lazily at a group of curious looking cirrus clouds. "They're bedside lamps and chocolate bars," she moved her finger a few inches north east to a different group, "cotton candy on an ice cream cone." She pointed to the cloud formation she spotted earlier that had begun to take form of a toddler with wings, "or where cupid lives..."

Sam continued on, but Freddie was no longer paying attention. He was, at first, looking back and forth between Sam and the clouds, but there was a point when his eyes just fixated on her. He didn't notice how close they actually were to each other. Sam's head was slightly leaning towards him, but her eyes were still up on the sky. Her hair spilled all over the place, making his surroundings smell like sugar and vanilla. His eyes ran down from her long lashes to the bridge of her nose where he saw a tiny constellation of freckles. He caught sight of the curve of her neck, a cluster of curls rested on the spot near her collar bone. Without thinking he slipped his hand from under his head to brush her hair away. Just as he was inches away, he suddenly realized what he was doing and retracted his hand and ran it through his hair instead. Sam glanced at him, catching the sudden movement from the corner of her eye, but shrugged it off as nothing.

He just narrowly missed immense amounts of awkwardness, he thought to himself. It was surprising. Even he didn't know where that sudden impulse to touch her came from. But it wasn't really to touch her, right? It was her hair. Stupid vanilla smelling, wavy hair. It was distracting. He heard hair helps spread a person's pheromones, the hormones responsible for attracting the opposite sex. Stupid hormones. So wait, was he attracted to her? No he was just going through puberty. Stupid puberty. In an attempt to keep his hands to himself, he quickly jammed them into the pockets of his hoodie.

Sam had stopped showing him the various food and animals she saw in the sky and quietly resumed staring up at it. He did the same thing for about 5 minutes before he snuck a glance back at her. Wrong move. He saw her lick her lower lip. It looked pink and moist...

"Sam," he said in an almost-whisper.

"Yeah?" She answered as she turned to look directly at him. Crap. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. Why didn't he ever think things through?

For a second he fumbled as he looked into her blue eyes. "I um..." he let out a small, awkward cough to clear his throat. "It's just," he glanced back up at the sky "I didn't know you thought about that stuff. For a while, I thought you didn't have any hobbies aside from eating and--"

"You have pretty eyes"

"What?" He looked back at her, surprised at the sudden complement.

Sam shrugged as if it was nothing. "I thought you had brown eyes. But from up close they're actually hazel with... little specks of green. You have pretty eyes."

Freddie smirked at her sudden random, off-handed compliment. Pretty had such a feminine connotation. He wasn't exactly sure if it really meant he had nice eyes or if he had girly eyes. But I suppose no one ever knows with Sam.

"Yo. I gotta go Benson. There's free international food today for world history," she said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. "See ya later at Carly's." Sam ruffled his hair hurriedly before leaving him alone with his thoughts as well as the after-shock of what just happened.

He looked back up at the sky and sighted the last image she pointed out to him before he spaced out. It was the one of the cherub. The wind had scattered it a little, but he saw it-- its wings and its pudgy arms. He smiled. Maybe he could open his eyes after all.


End file.
